A wearable device developed by performing intelligent design on an everyday wearing device by using a wearable technology is called a “wearable terminal”, for example, a pair of glasses and various multifunctional watches. The wearable technology has attracted much attention in international computer academic circles and industrial circles. However, due to high construction costs and technological complexity, many wearable terminals stay only in the conceptual field. With the development of the mobile Internet, the progress of technologies, the launch of processing chips with high performance and low power consumption, and the like, some wearable terminals have evolved from being conceptualized to being commercialized, and the wearable terminals keep appearing, such as Google Glass, Apple Watch, and some wearable terminals that can collect physical sign data of users. A Zephyr BioModule fitness suit is used as an example. A round biological sensor (BioModule) is disposed in a chest position of the fitness suit, and an accelerator that can monitor a movement and speed is disposed in the biological sensor, to measure a heart rate, a breathing rate, and skin temperature of a user.
Therefore, with the popularization of wearable terminals, data sharing between terminal users is not limited to only conventional picture sharing and blog article sharing. Physical sign data of the users can also be shared. Sharing objects corresponding to different data may be different. Based on this requirement, one technical problem to be resolved urgently by a person skilled in the art is how to propose a data sharing method in an innovative manner, to share different shared data to different sharing objects.